


She Ra Drabbles

by Sweetlykissedadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlykissedadora/pseuds/Sweetlykissedadora
Summary: A collection of She Ra Drabbles. A lot based off of prompts/Requests sent to me on tumblr.





	1. Don't Look At Me Like That

Scorpia was in a bit of a frenzy, hurrying around the fright zone to complete each and every thing on Catra’s to-do list. While all of this was completely Catra’s job, Scorpia was more than happy to help. She would do anything for the girl, after all. Still, with a smile she crossed one thing off of the daunting list and forged ahead while looking at the various files in her hands.

Mumbling her next steps to herself incoherently, she walked down the hallway towards her next task. A ball of paper tossed in her face made her stop though, blinking a few times before she looked around. It surprised her though, when he eyes met the culprit who was bunching up yet another paper to throw.

“Lonnie?” Scopria asked, clearly a little surprised as the smaller girl smiled up at her playfully. “W-What was that for?”

“To get your attention.” she said matter-of-factly, hand resting on her hip. “You are running around like a chicken with your head cut off. Funny as it is, you need to take a break.”

With a small chuckle, Scorpia shook her head. “Oh, oh no. You see, Catra is out on a mission right now, but she is expecting everything done by the time she gets back.” She held up the list to show Lonnie, “And I will not let down my wildcat!”

Lonnie raised a brow, grabbing the list and looking it over. “You know these are all things she is supposed to be doing. Herself. You have, like, three weeks of her catch up work on here.”

“Well, she’s been pretty busy. It’s my job as her partner to keep her on track.” Scorpia defended, but Lonnie just narrowed her eyes. “Don’t look at me like that.”

The stare was one that made Scorpia a little uneasy, causing her to lift her claw to rub at the back of her neck. Lonnie, on the other hand, stood her ground as she ripped the list up and tossed the pieces behind her.

“Oh, well now I need to clean that up too!” Scorpia exclaimed with a defeated sigh, quickly moving to start gathering the pieces.

Lonnie was quick to stop her though, kneeling down beside the stooped over force captain. “Scorpia, if I see you do one more thing from that list today, I will personally attempt to kick your butt. I may not have the brute strength you do, but I definitely have the know how and spunk to at least put up a decent fight.” she chuckled lightly, putting a hand on Scorpia’s arm to guide her up.

After a little bit of hesitancy, they were both standing again and Scorpia had let the bits of paper fall to the floor.

“Okay, okay. If I can’t do anything else on the list…What am I supposed to do?” Scorpia asked, looking a little lost. She wasn’t one to relax, used to taking on other people’s jobs.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Lonnie smirked, leading Scorpia down the hall after ordering Kyle to clean up the mess. “It’s just going to be you and me for the rest of the evening. Relaxing, having a good meal, and focusing on you. I’ll show you how to self love if it kills me.” she promised the other girl, smiling up at her fondly.


	2. You're Holding Back

“Adora, you shouldn’t be hurt right now.” Glimmer insisted, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Kind of not the point, is it?” Bow replied, “What we need to focus on is getting her better.”

Adora was laid down on her bed, leg elevated on a pile of pillows. They were up against the hoarde earlier today and Adora had taken quite a beating before she was able to transform into She Ra. Her ankle was badly swollen, and if Bow was right, she had a broken rib.

“That’s exactly what I am trying to do!” Glimmer exclaimed, hands flying up above her head. “You are fixing her up physically, and I am trying to get through to her mentally. This has to stop!”

Finally, Adora turned her head to look at Glimmer. “And what exactly is this? I didn’t do anything.” she mumbled, watching as the other girl began to teleport all over the room to relieve her frustrations.

“That’s my point. Adora, we have seen you do far more damage than you did today. When you want to be, you are untouchable. In any form.” the pink haired girl groaned, teleporting to the side of the bed before sitting beside her friend.

“Okay, I had a bad day. I know. We still won though!” Adora huffed, then winced slightly. 

“Yeah, but you’re weak now. They know She Ra is hurt. You don’t think they are going to take advantage of that? We both know nothing is too low for your precious Catra. It’s almost like you want the hoarde to win sometimes.” Glimmer practically hissed the name, rolling her eyes.

Furrowing her brows, the blonde fought the urge to sit up and look the other princess in the eyes. “How could you even say that? I gave my vow to you, to your mother, to Bright Moon. I don’t turn my back on my friends.”

“Maybe that’s the problem. You always end up head to head with Catra, and a huge part of you still cares too much for her. You’re holding back. Letting her off easy.” Glimmer reasoned as Bow worked around her to put ointment on Adora’s minor cuts. “She is your weakness, and it is so crystal clear! You might want what’s best for Etheria, but will always pick her.” The smaller girl was practically shaking with rage as she thought about it.

Adora could only blink, not having expected that kind of outburst. When she finally opened her mouth to answer, Bow stood up.

“That’s enough. We can talk about this later. Adora needs her rest.” Bow said, his voice much firmer than usual. Then he led Glimmer out, leaving Adora alone with her thoughts.


	3. I can Hardly Stand Myself

Catra was sitting on her bed, listening to yet another one of Scorpia’s stories. They went on and on, never seeming to have any real purpose or ending. It was a little infuriating, but it was better than constantly being alone. It had taken her a while to slip into that mindset though. Surprisingly enough, she found Scorpia was growing on her. It would be nice, if it wasn’t so terrifying.

Catra didn’t want to get close to anyone, especially not after Adora left. If she couldn’t trust the one person she grew up with, she couldn’t trust anyone. Regardless, she at least pretended to be listening. Her ears slightly perking up when she could hear Scorpia getting really into the story and nodding gently here and there.

After what felt like three hours at least, Catra laid on her stomach and pulled over her notebook. Flipping it open, she began to jot out some sort of itinerary for training tomorrow. Her tail swung slowly from side to side in thought, making sure everything was perfect. Her charade of listening was now dropped. Since becoming a force captain, there wasn’t much that she really enjoyed about the job. However, training was where she could show off what she considered to be her best qualities. Half way through, the background noise had come to a halt. Ears now standing at full attention, she turned to look up at Scorpia. A small yelp left her mouth as she jumped back, face to face with Scorpia.

“What’cha writing, Wild Cat?” Scorpia hummed, looking into the notebook. “Ooh! The training schedule. Can I help? I think we should do that-”

The excited girl was silenced by Catra’s hand covering her mouth. “We are not doing the trust circle exercise, Scorpia. Suggest it one more time, and I will bite you. Again.”

With a nervous chuckle, Scorpia stood as a claw reached up to rub at her neck. “Okay, okay. You like to make the schedule yourself. I get it. It’s just that…we are supposed to be a team.”

Catra’s ears were now pressed flat against her head as she rolled her eyes. The annoyance was practically radiating off of her, leaving Scorpia to shift uneasily.

“If you want someone who is more of a team player, why don’t you request to be paired with someone else? I don’t have time to indulge you, or your silly ice breaker games. Bonding isn’t what we need. We need to be able to take down the princesses.” Catra huffed.

“Right, right. You are absolutely correct! You are a force, and that is what I admire most about you.” Scorpia insisted, nodding eagerly. “I would never want another captain, silly.”

Jumping up from the bed, Catra crossed her arms over her chest and slowly circled Scorpia. “You’re weird, you know that. I have never met anyone who was so happy and smiling. All the time. You are always complimenting me too. What is that about? You don’t have to pretend you like me. I can hardly stand myself.” she confessed, looking her partner up and down. “So…what’s your end game?”

Scorpia was a little flustered by the question, shrugging down at the other soldier. “Oh, I wouldn’t say I am always smiling. I just- I like you. You’re cool cat. I can admire a skilled soldier. That’s not weird, that’s normal. Yeah. I’m pretty normal.” she finished, looking down at the floor. She couldn’t bring herself to meet Catra’s stare.

“Whatever…” Catra mumbled, still not sure she trusted the girl’s motives. “I suppose, if you have any suggestions that aren’t stupid, we can try and fit them into the schedule.”


End file.
